custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bythrain
The island of Bythrain is the base of the Kritor Empire. History The island of Bythrain was created with the rest of the universe at the creation of the Great Spirit Robot. The island was later inhabited by members of Mimic’s species and became their homeland in the Broken Order Universe. Later, following the establishment of the Kritor Alliance, King Kragator invaded the island. He forced the natives to join the Alliance on pain of slavery. The Kritor Alliance rapidly built their fortress covering most of the island and brought it up to technological speed. Because the Kritor Alliance consisted of members of every species, anyone was allowed to join, presuming they passed the various background tests and other exams held by the Kritors. Bythrain’s population expanded slowly, but only the most worthy were allowed a place on the island. The Kritor Alliance remained largely self-contained on the island of Bythrain, even through much of the early Kritor/Makuta conflicts. As the Kritor Alliance slowly abandoned its former mission to uphold the will of Mata Nui and adapted a more militaristic nature, much of the island was reconstructed to reflect the new organization. What few homes there were were torn down in favor of more barracks. The command center was largely renovated for higher security in the event of an invasion. Even the ocean landscape of the harbor was redeveloped to allow underwater access to the ships. Following this and a restructuring of command, Kragator attempted starting Kritor colonies on peripheral islands. Bythrain saw a drop in population for a while until the Karchari Conflict put an end to Kragator’s colonial aims. Not long after that, the original natives of Bythrain rose up, demanding exceptional treatment in return for the use of their island. They revolted, but Kragator responded by crushing the uprising and executing the leaders. Once again, Kragator was forced to rebuild his power structure, as well as completing a handful of renovations in case of future revolt. More recently, an other-worlder made his appearance on Bythrain’s shores. The Kritor Alliance took him prisoner, contrary to an international treaty; an action that will likely result in war. Landscape Prior to Kritor invasion, Bythrain was a flat island, dominated by a sweeping plain on much the same level as the sea. When Kragator and his followers arrived, they built a large fortress covering most of the island. Although the island lacked rocky cliffs like those of Destral, the Kritors lined the ocean floor surrounding the island with certain traps in various locations which can be activated from the fortress and destroy invading ships. Bythrain is also home to a type of grass known as Splitwave Grass. Dermis Turtles often feed on this and other various fungi along the shore. Dermis Turtles are one of the few Rahi on the island the Kritors haven’t captured and trained for combat. Bythrain is also subject to Elemental Storms, or storms that can throw excesses of any of the elements at the ground. Bythrain’s structures have long been capable of ignoring such storm. Locations General Regions: The island is largely divided into nine regions, each of which is governed by one of the nine Kritor Generals. Kragator holds complete governance of the island, but the Kritor Generals are allowed to do in their regions as they please, as long as they remain in the bounds of Bythrain law. They contain soldiers subject to the corresponding generals. These regions include # Region of Tobduk # Region of Trinuma # Region of Fortag # Region of Hydraxon # Region of Krax # Region of Hazat # Region of Botar # Region of Brutaka # Region of Axonn Central Command: The castle at nearly the center of the island, located on a small hill viewable from across the island. It is heavily fortified in the unlikely event the outer walls are breached. Beneath land level are several prison levels. Closer to ground level is a level devoted to torture and interrogation. At ground level are execution grounds that can be viewed from across the island. Several levels above that are the barracks for high-ranking or specialty members of the island, with the highest of these levels containing alternate residence for the generals outside of their regional dwelling places. At the next level is the throne room as well as Kragator’s personal chambers. Attached to the castle are several high towers, the highest of which Kragator visits to oversee Bythrain’s activities. Inhabitants * King/Emperor Kragator * The Kritor Generals ** General Tobduk ** General Trinuma ** General Fortag ** General Hydraxon ** General Krax ** General Hazat ** General Botar ** General Brutaka ** General Axonn * At least one Hordika * Kritor soldiers Appearances * Shadow of the Truth * Destiny's Way Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe